Nappa77's funny slideshows
PiccoloFinalBattle.png|Put your hands up in the air like you just don't care!!! MercenaryTaoGeneralBluePressurePointAttackEp59.png|(lick) (lick) You aren't a popsicle?! 180px-VegetaGreatApeEarthVsGoku.png|I WANT A POPSICLE!!!!!!!! 11.png|LALALALALALALALALALALALA ImagesCABMDZK5.jpg|Now hand over the Pokemon nice and easy! Maron.jpg|STOP STOP THAT TICKLES!!!!! Chichi in Distress.png|Alas Gohan an' Videl... Me and Goku got divorced.... Mr. optomistic.png|I find you very interesting Chi Chi.... ThumbnailCAP8ZC5S.jpg|Put your hands to the side like your name is............ Clyde 400px-GohanNewPowersSuperBuuSaga.png|Hello Clyde! EPICSCREAM!!.png|THE DONUTS!!!! CELL HOW COULD YOU!! Cell.png|What?! Chocolate with sprinkles is my favorite! Dragon ball Baby cell.jpg|Its Yoshi being born! CellImperfectEp150.png|Actually thats me! Super Android 13 - Vegeta34342.jpg|I never got that popsicle!!!!! Trapsprung3.png|Check the fridge clyde! 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|MY NAME IS NOT CLYDE!!!! AND YOU DIDN'T CAPITALIZE IT EITHER!!!! Trapsprung3.png|whoopsies! Uub's Super Kamehameha.jpg|Cha-Me-Ha-Che-CHA!!!!! 250px-GokuDBZep30.png|............................ Its a disease Goten has as well......... GotenEndOf DBZ.png|What?~! GotenSSGT.jpg|YOU THINK THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME!!!!? 400px-Goku kamehameha1.jpg|Ka-Me-Ka-Me-Ka Frwegetd.jpg|Goten, you don't get dessert for killing Your dad.... GotenGT.jpg|Wait I know! Many years ago Gohan brought donuts to the Cell games arena! CellPerfectformvsGoku.png|*BUUUUUUURP* GotenEndOf DBZ.png|Nevermind......... FriezaReturns.png|Finally................... I found my underwear! CoolerCore.jpg|hiya GohanNamek.png|I didn't know that was a donut box! Future Trunks SS.jpg|NOW GOHAN CANT TELL ME WHERE HE HID THE DONUTS!!!!!!!! Santa Buu.jpg|why do I have to be Santa again? Cuz u suck.jpg|Cause you SUCK Buu AYASAID.jpg|Actually you ALL suck! And I rock. Gotenks48.jpeg|''Says the loser that dated my (half) mom!'' Early Yamcha.jpg|How is that a BAD thing? Kidtrunks.jpg|Well for one you broke up before the Android saga! Bulma and Yamcha.jpg|Oh yeah kid! take a look at this Photo! Chichi and Yamcha.jpg|Trunks: Have a look at your face in this photo! HAHA! 165px-VegetaBulmaTrunksEp280.png|Trunks: does this not mean anything to you Yamcha!? HAHAHAHA! 165px-VegetaBulmaEp124.png|Trunks: Ha, and look at this! Dragon-Ball-088-Yamchas-Big-Break.png|Trunks: You should have a look at this photo (giggles) puar.jpg|Puar: Hey Trunks....... lame.jpg|Puar and Yamcha: WHERE DIID YOU GET THAT SHIRT!!!!? HAHAHAHAHA Yo.jpg|You guys wouldn't know a comeback if it hit you in the face! imagesCA3BA4IG.jpg|Maybe I need to be hit in the face! 150px-YamchaSaibamenAttackK02.png|.................................... AYASAID.jpg|Trunks, don't make me mad or I'll have to do something drastic! 197-15.jpg|Hahahahahahaha WHATEVER!!! 150px-YamchaJudoThrow.png|HERE HAVE A RECOOME!!! 200px-Recoome.jpg|NO WAY I won't kill you when I crash into you! Ginyu1.jpg|HEY KIDS! we'll be right back to the slideshow... But first.... DendesDeath.png|Lets talk to Dende! DendesDeath.png|uhhhhhh... Dende??? DendeKid.png|huh??? Has Vegeta finally died??? YAY!!! BDX Nappa.jpg|RRRRR! I WISH DENDE!!! I WISH!!! Jeice.jpg|Same here Nappa! CUTECUTECUTE.jpg|HEY ITS ME!!! DENDE!!! GohanNamek.png|Piccolo we all know it's you Broken Arm.jpg|Hey kids.... Majin Vegeta here with a little public service announcement 150px-Broken Arm.jpg|Yamcha and Trunks finished their fight, have a look at what happend and who won! 197-15.jpg|Recoome! You belong in the Namek saga... 200px-Recoome.jpg|Get an education kid... I appear in Fusion reborn too! Kidtrunks.jpg|Well recoome is dead... Do you give up yamcha Mr. optomistic.png|OOOOOOO what is this contraption???? Crazy Chichi.jpg|ITS A CAMERA MORON!!! Now buzz off people are trying to watch the fight... 150px-YamchaSaibamenAttackK02.png|NO there is still one way to beat you 180px-200px-TrunksFutureVsFutureAndroid18DVD01.png|YAMCHA: Humiliation! Look at your future self being pummeled by 18! 200px-TrunksSSJAngry.jpg|Y-Yamcha KNOCK IT OFF!!! You win, you win! 150px-YamchaSaibamenAttackK02.png|Yay I win 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|I know, that was pretty sucky huh? How could my son have such an obvious weakness??? 267px-MajinBuuSuperNV..png|I win! GotenWatches.png|Super Buu? What do you mean "You win" you haven't been added in this slideshow until just now. 267px-MajinBuuSuperNV..png|But I can easily kill you! So I win! GotenBeforeTournament.png|Not if I call my "Big Brother" on you! 267px-MajinBuuSuperNV..png|B-big brother? 250px-GotenNV.png|GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN Mr. Gohan.jpg|Yes little Bro? 150px-GotenSuperSaiyanINV.png|Beat up Super Buu for me! Mystic Gohan vs BUU.jpg|Okay, stay outta this though Goten... GohanAttacksBuu.jpg|Super Buu: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH Girl Competition.png|WARNING: THIS NEXT PART OF THE SLIDESHOW IS NOT KID-APPROPRIATE!!!! EXPLICIT CONTENT!!!! YEAH BABY.png|HAH!!! Anyone who believed that was a total moron!!! 180px-VegetaDBKEp03.png|Heh you're the moron Nappa, you were blown up! YEAH BABY.png|Look who's talking, Mr. Majin Vegeta 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|Well at least I wasn't killed by ONE blast! YEAH BABY.png|You're right Vegeta! You were killed by a FINGER BEAM 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|AT LEAST I HAVE A WIFE AND CHILDREN!!!!! YEAH BABY.png|Yeah a naggy wife, and two wild childs! 216px-VegetaSuperSaiyan2.png|SHUTTUP NAPPA!!!! YOU ONLY MAKE 2 APPEARANCES IN THE ENTIRE SERIES!!!! NappaSaibaMen.jpg|SO how do you explain NEVER appearing in Dragonball? 200px-VegetaPlanetArlia.png|That sucked Nappa.. All power levels were less than 400 Vegetaa.png|Its official Nappa Im winning the argumant! Nappa.jpg|Oh Vegeta... Im so sorry to hear that.... 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|What? That im smarter than you? Nappa.jpg|No... The word "surrender" is calling for you. I told him you're cowaring to hard, to the point you can't reach him 180px-Vegeta blasts Goku&Cooler.jpg|RRRRR!!! COMING FROM THE GUY THAT............. ImagesCABMDZK5.jpg|Never surrendered! 150px-Broken Arm.jpg|ARRRRRRRRRRR!!!! KRILLIN WHO'S WINNING THE ARGUMANT??? KRILLIN.jpg|Nappa is! Keep up the good comebacks! NappaSaibaMen.jpg|Thank you, "person I almost killed with my Bomber DX" 150px-YamchaEp239.png|GO NAPPA Ftrunksh02-1-.jpg|GO NAPPA!!! 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|(Future) SON!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ROOT FOR ME!!! Ftrunksh02-1-.jpg|NO!!!! REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE GUT TO GO FIGHT THE ANDROIDS!!!!? Mirai Trunks.jpg|this is how I am getting you back! LOL BEAVER.PNG|DBZ sucks!!!!! Because Im not in it!!!!! 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|HEY NAPPA!! Wasn't that Justin Beaver? YEAH BABY.png|Its Bieber Vegeta, and yes he is just another boy singer.... Deadly realization.png|Wait? He is a singer!? 216px-VegetaSuperSaiyan2.png|JUSTIN BIEBER YOUR MY HERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DBZGSM4.jpg|What has Bulma been teaching you Vegeta???? ImagesCAMATLL1.jpg|Bulma? Who's Bulma? 187px-PiccoloVsAndroid17..png|You know! Bulma! Yor extremley hot wife! Deadly realization.png|..... Never heard of her... GokuChiChi.jpg|Chi chi, I just have a small feeling....... Vegeta and Bulma aren't married....... ImagesCAJLP7KA.jpg|Piccolo WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?? I HAVE NO IDEA WHO BULMA IS!!! BulmaLookout.png|Vegeta??? I am your wife! BulmaLookout.png|Trunks is our son! Pikkon.jpg|Bulma, He never asked for you! BulmaNamek.png|SHUT IT Pikkon! ImagesCA13K0F3.jpg|Make him! BulmaLookout.png|I will.. Majin Vegeta.jpg|Sorry 'bout this woman! TienBuuSaga.png|Hello audience! Tien here! TienBuuSaga.png|This time, instead of TRYING to be funny, I will ask you people out there a few questions Tien and Cell.jpg|like an interview! TienTournament.jpg|Lets get started... ImagesCA13K0F3.jpg|How old are you? Do you enjoy life? Why? Where do you live? Do you have a brother, or sister? 250px-GokuDBZep30.png|Tien, those are PERSONAL questions. I will take you down if you ask another question like that... TienKameHouse.png|MAKE ME STOP GOKU!!!! Dude epic hair.png|ALRIGHT LETS FIGHT!!!! TienSaibaman.jpg|huh? Oh I was aiming for this Saibamen....And my new name is Tien09! Kaio-ken.jpg|TIEN THAT NAME IS AGAINST THE RULES!!!! Kaioken saiyan saga.jpg|Ok Tien is gone............. 180px-VegetaVsGokuBattleOnEarth.png|Finally......... Tien sucks... 317px-Chichi Wedding .jpg|HEY VEGETA!!! Were getting married right? Broken Arm.jpg|What the heck??? WHO SAID THAT? Chichi BUBBELS.png|Tien.. 180px-GokuAndVegetaWMATNV.png|See Kakarot this is why Tien sucks.... HELP ME!!! She is your disgusting wife! Goku in a monkey suit.jpg|WAIT if you're marrying my wife, does that mean BULMA is available?? Deadly realization.png|Yes I suppose.... Why? Mr. optomistic.png|SHE IS....... Mr. optomistic.png|Vegeta I have some "adult" buisness to attend to...... With the new (single) Bulma! DBZ. bulma.png|(Goku's new wife) 180px-GokuAndVegetaWMATNV.png|Vegeta I am not Taylor Lautner! ewwwwww.jpg|I HEARD THAT!!!! Crazy Chichi.jpg|EWWW!!! ITS THAT TAYLOR DUDE!!!! BulmaNamek.png|Yuk! Vegeta is alot more cute.... 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|You really think so Bulma? DBZ. bulma.png|Of course Chichi BUBBELS.png|My Goku is too! 285px-Goku149.jpg|awww Thanks Chi Chi 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|You are Kakarot, you're comparing yourself to a slug Kakarot... 20091103042219!LordSlug.jpg|You got something against slugs?! Mr. optomistic.png|No lord slug....Were talking about Taylor Lautner.... 20091103042219!LordSlug.jpg|HIM?! GROSS..... Ginyu1.jpg|Im mooning you Lautner, HA! 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|Heh good one Ginyu 358px-KrillinNamekNV.png|Taylor Lautner? Cute chichi.jpg|Yes thats who were talking 'bout... 2.SSJ2 Gohan.jpg|Can Taylor Lautner Go Super Saiyan? ThumbnailCA6TQIMC.jpg|No he sucks! 180px-VegetaZarbonOwnedEp57.png|Zarbon.... Do you hate Taylor Lautner? Zarbon2ndForm.png|Yes.... We competed in a beauty contest together! Deadly realization.png|Isn't that for girls? Anyway who won? ImagesCAXHPUC3.jpg|Bulma and No.18 tied 2.SSJ2 Gohan.jpg|I KNEW IT!!! 250px-GotenksNV.png|Hey... Syn.png|Hey Gotenks... GokuFullPowerSuperSaiyanNV.png|Syn Shenron, You belong in GT! SS.png|Say What? Goku after fighting with vegeta.png|I said.... You belong in GT! 10x.png|OH NO YOUR RIGHT!!!! AGHHHH!!! Goku serious.png|Hes gone! Trunks.jpg|Yes he is 250px-JeiceScouter.png|Thank you for the "No duh" Trunks! SA Trunks.jpg|Hey BE NICE! 180px-JeiceBurterVsGokuNV.png|Hey I found out a way to make fun of your name: DRUNKS LOL Finish Buster.png|Hey! Remember how bad you get PWNED 180px-VegetaJeiceOwnedEp73.png|Oh yeah! 400px-GohanNewPowersSuperBuuSaga.png|Aaaaaaah life is good... DBZ.videl 2.png|hehe Gohan are you say that because of our "Date" tonight? Ultimate Gohan.jpg|Yes... MrSatan.png|Hey! STOP TALKING TO VIDEL!!! Frwegetd.jpg|You shuttup World Moron I still haven't forgave you for what you did MajinBuuMAD.png|STOP YELLING AT HERCULE!!! Crazy Chichi.jpg|ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok GohanGokuPostTimeChamber.jpg|Yep Gohan, thats what your looking at... GohanGokuPostTimeChamber.jpg|A donut Family.jpg|Gotens an airplane Chi Chi look! Family.jpg|NYEEEEEEEEEEEEOW Family.jpg|Oh no here comes a WW1 Flying ace! Hes gonna shoot us down! Family.jpg|NYEEEEEOW GO GO GO GOTEN QUICK HES GAININ' ON YOU Family.jpg|He's on your tail Goten! 150px-YamchaEp239.png|Oh I get it! Very Funny Goku! Gohansuper.jpg|ahhhhhh... 180px-Fusionreborn10.jpg|Hey little Gohan, wahatcha lookin' at? Gohansuper.jpg|Videl... 180px-JeiceEmbarrassed.png|Say wha-? DBZ.videl.png|Shes so cute when she's angry Jeice! 180px-Screenshotsdbztvspecial2 320.jpg|Makeout? Im not familiar with that word Krillin. ThumbnailCA6TQIMC.jpg|Dang! GokuSpiritBombKidBuu.png|Ok MY SPIRIT BOMB IS READY!!! ImagesCA4QDJLQ.jpg|Great, who's gonna be the victim? GokuSpiritBombKidBuu.png|The Mighty Hercule! Hes WAY outta my league! What the-.GIF|Do you even HEAR YOURSELF KAKAROT??? Punching Machine.jpg|Vegeta: Gotta think happy thoughts... Happy..... Like what Bulma does when... 250px-JeiceScouter.png|Hey capt'n this Scouters a bit shocky... Punching Machine.jpg|Now that was good I even... FriezaDaichiretzuzan.jpg|beeeeeep beeeeeep beeeep! GokuSuperSaiyanDuelOnVanishi.png|Freeza? 809222-frieza ultimate form 50 4 large.jpg|Sorry that blast was a bit shocky.... Punching Machine.jpg|and then the fun went away 9 months later... Ok im ready to fight! ZOMGJEICE.png|To Be Continued... Category:Slide Shows Category:Page added by Nappa77